Over Imagination
Over Imagination is a fantasy adventure story by Vanilla Wafer There are no plans to make this a fanime, but there are plans to create a webcomic or doujinshi of it. Plot Kaylee and her best friend Eilish are just enjoying an average day at school when they are all sucked into an entirely different world. They think it is a dream, or they died after falling, but it's very real! This world is actually part of Kaylee's imagination! Even though Kaylee says it's supposed to be bright, colorful, and cheerful, it's changing into the complete opposite. Blackbell, a somewhat messed up, evil woman, took over this world and is changing it to a dark and gloomy place. Kaylee and Eilish are desperate to leave, but before they can escape, the gateway between Kaylee's world and the real world is sealed off! Now they have to chase after Blackbell and take all of her power, or the two friends will be trapped inside this changing world forever. Characters Kaylee Jones age: 14 Kaylee is a very sweet yet airheaded girl. She tends to not focus easily and can forget about what other people are talking about. Also, she has a somewhat hotheaded temper sometimes. She seems to be lazy and loves playing video games. Half the time she is always seen sleeping, or about to fall asleep. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and wears glasses. Eilish Warner age: 14 Eilish is Kaylee's best friend. She is very kind and smart, often serving as the "straight woman" between herself and Kaylee. She enjoys cheerleading and volleyball - the complete opposite of Kaylee, who plays video games. She has long auburn hair and brown eyes and wears glasses. Starbell age: ? She has an appearance similar to Hachune Miku. She is annoying, stupid, and very crazy. She almost NEVER focuses on things. She can cast very powerful magical spells but they always end up with some sort of destruction. She dislikes Blackbell. She is almost always seen by Moebell and Skybell. She has light brown hair tied in low pigtails and green eyes. Moebell age: 14 She is Starbell, Skybell, and Blackbell's sister. She is very cute and very shy. She is extremely polite, and always calls Kaylee "Mistress". She is Eilish's source of information on what goes on in Kaylee's world, when Kaylee herself won't tell her. Her name is based off of the Japanese term "moe", used for cute and innocent characters such as herself. She is much more airheaded than Kaylee and is very worryful. She has very light, and VERY long blonde hair tied into two very low pigtails, and blue eyes. Skybell age: 16 She is Starbell, Moebell, and Blackbell's sister. She is rowdy, adventurous, and speaks with an australian accent. She always says "mate" when talking to someone, such as her sisters, Kaylee, or Eilish. She absolutely loves traveling. She is also very hot-headed and is extremely scary when she's angry (scarier than Kaylee but not as scary as Blackbell). Blackbell age: 21 She is Starbell, Moebell, and Skybell's sister. She is very evil and wears all black. Even though being evil, Kaylee describes her her as "a crazy, maniacal emo chick". It has never been cleared about why she is evil, but there probably isn't a reason. She would do anything to keep Kaylee from taking back her power for the world, and would even go as far as to kill her or Eilish. Aibell age: unknown Aibell seems to be an angel. She is not Starbell, Moebell, Skybell, or Blackbell's sister, she is rather an archangel who bears resemblance to them. She is the complete opposite of Blackbell. She wears all white and glows slightly. Her hair is blonde, and is tied into two low pigtails. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. She is very sweet, kind, caring and loving. Kuro age: 13 Kuro is a young boy who can be very loud and very pushy, but he is actually really loving and kind. He is very shy in reality and he tries to cover it by being loud, but it mostly backfires. He seems to have a crush on Kaylissa (the reason for this was Vanilla Wafer trying to fix her self-confidence and plus she thought Kuro should have a crush on someone.) He has the ability to transform into a black fox. His eyes are yellow and his hair is black, and his skin is tanned. Kimmel age: 12 Kimmel is a very cheerful, naive, and energetic young girl. She appears at very strange times and normally comes out of nowhere. She loves to eat sweet food. She has blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail, but it looks more like pigtails or bunny ears since it parts down the middle. Her eyes are orange.